1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print service system and a print order receiving server for creating a print based on digital image information, and more particularly to a print service system capable of giving a request for creating a print at a moving destination and simplifying the receipt of the print and a print order receiving server for receiving the request for creating a print from the moving destination.
The present invention also relates to a storage service system for storing digital image information, an image storage server and a mobile telephone for transmitting image information to be stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard copy of an image photographed by a digital camera is generally printed through a color printer at home. In the case in which an image print of high quality is required, it is also possible to bring a recording medium recording digital image data to a service shop for providing a print service of high quality or to transmit digital image data through a network 3, thereby giving an order of a print of high quality.
On the other hand, there has also been proposed image transfer using a mobile telephone (including a PHS) at a moving destination with the rapid spread of the mobile telephone, an enhancement in a communicating speed and a reduction in a communication charge.
Although image information photographed by a digital camera is recorded in a built-in memory for image storage which is provided in a camera or a recording medium which can be attached to and removed from the camera, the capacity of the memory provided in the camera is limited and a removable recording medium is generally utilized because image data can easily be handled. However, the recording medium which can be attached to and removed from a digital camera for recording image information has a limited recording capacity and is expensive, and is sold in only limited places. For this reason, it has been proposed that image information photographed at a moving destination is transferred to a computer at home by using a mobile telephone and the recorded information of the recording medium is erased and recycled.
One of features of the digital camera is that a photographed image can be confirmed at any time, and therefore, it is a matter of course that a request for immediately acquiring the confirmed image print is also given. As described above, however, a print order based on a digital image is to be given by bringing to a service shop or by means of a personal computer at home. Therefore, it is impossible to satisfy the request for immediately acquiring an image print.
Further, in the case in which the photographed image information is to be transferred by using a mobile telephone at a moving destination, it cannot be clearly decided whether or not the transferred image information is reliability stored in a storage device to be a transfer destination. Therefore, there is an anxiety about the erase of the image information recorded in the recording medium.